


Tensión

by LunaIssabella



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] Fue criado en una granja, sí, pero su tiempo en Metrópolis le había hecho comprender muchas cosas [...]





	Tensión

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de empezar tengo que hacer un par de aclaraciones:
> 
> -Esté drabble contiene SPOILER de Batman vs Superman: Dawn of Justice
> 
> -Si ya viste la película, aquí no existe ninguna relación entre Clark y Louis, más allá de amigos
> 
> -Me tomé la libertad de, apartir de la fiesta de Luthor, alargar el tiempo entre ese arco y la batalla final. Posiblemente no haya tomado en consideración la batalla entre Batman y Superman para este drabble
> 
> -Si no has visto la película te acabas de tragar unos buenos spoilers

**Tensión**

Clark podría ser un pueblerino, pero no era estúpido. Si bien no confió en Bruce Wayne en lo absoluto por la forma en que se movió en la fiesta con tal de conseguir información que, a ojos de Clark, podría ser solo un robo de una compañía a la otra, fue perfectamente consciente de la tensión sexual que se dio entre ellos como un golpe de titanes nada más enfrentarse cara a cara. Fue criado en una granja, sí, pero su tiempo en Metrópolis le había hecho comprender muchas cosas; entre ellas la mejor cura para su situación.

Por eso se dejó arrastrar por el hombre a su residencia dónde no tardaron en volar sus ropas por los aires mientras liberaban toda la tensión entre besos agresivos y caricias rudas. Fue cosa de una noche, debió bastar para satisfacerlos a ambos y dejar las cosas por la paz, pero continuó una y otra vez.

Clark encontraba cualquier excusa para viajar a Gotham o Bruce lo arrastraba allí en medio de la noche con sonrisas encantadoras que terminaban en una lucha de poderes en la cama. A veces ganó Bruce, a veces ganó Clark; pero el orden en realidad no afectaba en lo absoluto si el resultado final era el placer que los llevó a los extremos. Se llegaron a conocer más en ese poco tiempo juntos que si hubieran compartido toda una vida, a Clark le sirvió para comprender el propósito de Bruce tras el disfraz de Batman, a Bruce, luego de saber la verdad, para entender que el nombre de Dios que recibía Superman se lo daban los mismos humanos.

Para Bruce, Clark se había convertido en más que un amante ocasional y su partida dolía casi tanto como la de sus propios padres, eso le asustó, pero no comentó nada. No dijo nada, ni siquiera a Alfred; si hubiera actuado un poco más rápido tal vez el lugar de Clark lo estaría ocupando él, aunque es perfectamente consciente de que el único que podía acabar con Doomsday efectivamente era Clark, nadie más.

Mirando el altar puesto en el centro de Metrópolis para Superman, Bruce se prometió que honraría lo que Superman representaba. Honrará lo que Clark representaba.


End file.
